


狐狸和威士忌

by WSalome



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: M/M, just porn with a little plot, what if Adachi is the lead singer and Kurosawa is the bartender
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WSalome/pseuds/WSalome
Summary: 调酒师黑泽x主唱安达单纯拉郎的车 借了一部分人设【和服装】，鞠躬
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	狐狸和威士忌

“叮叮…”  
背对着吧台在忙碌的黑泽压下喉咙里的一声叹息，手上仍稳稳地捏着量杯，他转过身，眼不斜视地将酒液注入摇酒壶。  
“欢迎光临。”他的声音不带一丝温度。  
他的酒吧里可没有那些吵闹的门铃或是过于浮夸的装饰，整体装潢的颜色风格和他的西装三件套一样沉稳古典，老旧的西洋钟挂在墙上，看上去有些年代了，唯一鲜艳点的色彩是正中的油画，红色和白色的百合，衬着酒吧的橘色调灯光，这一切，都和刚进来的这位年轻人显得格格不入。  
叮叮当当的声音正是来自于他身上的装饰品，看起来过于年轻了，黑泽思忖，他染着红发，一身皮衣紧身裤的打扮，闷声不说话的时候还好，抬眼看人的时候，颇有些稚气未脱的样子。“到底成年了没有？”快到半夜了，可能是太累了，他脑子里的话下意识脱口而出，对方肉眼可见地吓了一抖，但瞬间摆出凶巴巴的神情瞪了他一眼，黑泽想起在Instagram上刷到的奶狐狸，刚开始褪毛染上红色的那种，圆溜溜的眼睛。  
出乎他的意料，对方很老实地掏出证件晃了一晃，又塞回他的小皮衣口袋里，黑泽的目光跟着他脖子上的配饰晃来晃去，只能看到对方开得过低的白T恤领口和半边锁骨，脖颈上的痣若隐若现，他抿了抿嘴，移开了眼睛。  
安达清，今年26岁。

今年26岁的安达清，xx乐队的主唱。  
他的生活要比别人想得直线得多，除了固定的表演安排，其他时间不是闷在家里写歌，就是在录音室排练，其他的事情，他好像也没什么欲望，“很容易满足。”柘植这样评价。  
换言之，安达清的恋爱生活，从学生时代起，一直在F档。  
并不是没有人喜欢，而现在为他疯狂的人更多了，从舞台下排着尖叫的男男女女可以排去三个街区外，学生时代他曾经试着答应和别人交往，可是突然变成另外一个人的“男朋友”之后，他慌张起来，硬着头皮往下相处，就像在弹奏时突然忘记了下一个和弦，一个星期后他们就分手了。此后安达坚决拒绝这样的“麻烦事”，他宁愿抱着自己的琴键过活。

至少，在走进这间酒吧之前是这样的。

今天下了表演，和朋友的聚会莫名其妙地聊起单身的话题，一群人吵吵闹闹的在说网上看来的都市传闻，调侃他什么“还有四年就要变成魔法师了噢安达”，他一向聊不来这个，便找了个借口先溜，一路上推开泛着酒气来搭讪的人，烦心地揉揉头发，走了条小路去取车。  
小巷里开着一间酒吧，透过橱窗向深夜洒出昏黄静谧的灯光，安达扫了一眼，只有一两个坐在角落里的客人，他正好需要安静一会儿，便推开了门。  
“威士忌加冰。”  
毕竟是威士忌，一杯下去之后安达的脸上就泛起红晕来，他的眼神不再拘谨，脚下踩着软绵绵的云朵，半趴在吧台上，直勾勾盯着黑泽手里的冰块，只见对方熟稔地凿去棱角，直到冰块变成一个标准的球体，叮当一声落进杯子里，威士忌金黄色的酒液透过光照过来迷晕了他的眼睛，安达鬼鬼祟祟地摸出手机，偷拍了一张发给柘植。  
“他好厉害啊！星星眼.jpg”  
“你是不是喝醉了？”  
“你怎么知道！”  
对方回了他一张恨铁不成钢的表情包。

主唱先生的酒量实在算不上好，第二杯下肚之后更甚，他趴在吧台上毫无顾忌地盯着黑泽露出他的犬齿，对方西装马甲领带一丝不苟，配上这样一张脸真是英俊得过分，直到黑泽带着微笑和最后一个离开的客人打招呼，擦洗完最后一个杯子，收拾好桌椅，转过来看着安达皱眉，状似要赶人，好凶啊，安达有点儿委屈。  
“要打烊了，你还不回家吗？”  
“想和你回家。”安达傻笑起来。  
对方垂下睫毛遮住眼睛，看不出表情。  
“那走吧。”他说。  
他自顾收拾完，握着安达的手腕把他拖起来，酒吧陷入一片黑暗。  
被塞上车的时候他脑子清醒了一点，对方甚至体贴地弯腰给他系好安全带，他乖乖地坐好，摸出手机。  
“他答应我和他回家了。惊恐.jpg”  
“你自求多福吧。”柘植发出一连串的问号之后，回了这么一句。

他亦步亦趋地跟着黑泽，直到公寓的门在他面前打开，他睁着迷糊的眼睛，踏进去好奇地望了一眼，门便在他身后关上了。  
“咔嗒”，落锁声清脆。  
他借着酒意扯过对方的领带把人压在门板上亲吻，调酒师先生僵硬了几秒，他便像小动物一般伸了舌头去舔了下对方的鼻尖，还有漂亮的下巴，安达在黑暗里想着，威士忌的酒味在鼻尖散开，对方一动不动。  
既看不到对方的表情，也得不到回应，他有些委屈起来，手指在对方的领带上松了松，“不喜欢我吗...”他低头就要去摸门锁，“那我...”  
话音还没落，他的手腕就被捏住，换了个姿势被压在门后亲吻，对方毫不留情地欺上来，一条腿插进他的腿间，安达动弹不得，任凭对方的唇舌肆意入侵。  
“呜……”对方压着他细细描摹过双唇，现在又去勾着他的舌头，安达忘了呼吸，下身仅仅是因为对方的亲吻一阵阵发紧，自己不会成为第一个因为亲吻而憋死的人吧，他迷迷糊糊地想，可是双手被反抵着，他只好抬起腰讨好似的磨蹭着对方，喉咙里咕噜出愉悦的声调来。  
这位调酒师先生明显一滞，他拉开唇舌，安达如获赦免，“要……要喘不过气了”他低下头大声呼吸还不忘记控诉一句，眼角泛出的泪花在黑暗中晶莹透亮。  
“我能不能……借用一下你的浴室？”待到他气息平稳下来，又主动凑上去，蜻蜓点水似的吻了一下。  
玄关旁的开关被打开了，安达的手臂重获自由。  
“这边。”

看起来，不像连环杀人狂啊。安达环视一眼，在心里给自己点头，陈设整洁自然，植物在背光下透出健康的绿色，沙发前的小桌上甚至放着啤酒罐零食袋，压着看了一半的漫画本。  
浴室里的水汽蒸腾起来，混着威士忌的酒气，安达倚在门框上，看着对方卷起袖子单膝跪着测量水温，手臂上的肌肉线条一路向上，他咽了口口水。  
“能不能……借件你的衣服？”他状似为难，颈子上的装饰品又叮叮当当起来，得寸进尺。

黑泽挑了件衬衣再进来时，他身上只剩下那件领口低得过分的T恤，十字架的耳饰和项链好好地躺在洗手台的架子上，打湿的头发全拢到后面，挑染的红色不那么明显了，额头上还执拗地垂下两缕，他听见声响，慌慌张张地从镜子里望过来，像是做了错事被抓到的学生，未完全褪去的酒气还在他脸上熏着淡淡的红晕，水珠从湿发里不停地流下来，从发际，从耳根滑过脖颈上的小痣，一路向下，赤裸的长腿被深色的地砖衬得格外苍白。  
格外楚楚可怜。  
黑泽强压下喉咙里渴望的呻吟，他随手将衬衣搁在架子上，伸手松了松领带就走过去，“你别……”镜中的小脸愈发紧张，“别什么，这样吗？”他的双臂牢牢圈住对方的腰，下身紧贴着对方的屁股，他一低头就能咬到那漂亮的耳廓，为什么不呢？他含住那颤抖的耳尖，一路舔吻到耳根，舌尖绕着耳洞打转，磨一磨他渴望的牙齿，末了还要在耳边轻轻补一句，“跟我回来不就是为了这个吗？”  
安达小声呻吟了一下，黑泽抬头望向镜子里的脸，那副楚楚可怜的表情已经毫无痕迹，漂亮的脸上挂着狡黠的笑容，湿毛的红狐狸叼住了他的猎物。

“那你……啊……”沾着润滑剂的手指进去了一根，另一只手隔着T恤揉捏上他前胸上的凸起，眼角染上鲜艳的红，但嘴上仍不服输。“别人要跟你回家，你就同意吗？”  
“也不是……”手指加进第二根，安达闭上眼，想象着对方的手指在自己后面进出的样子，他晚上盯着对方摆弄冰块和酒液的手指看了很久，指甲修剪得极漂亮，尺寸比他的大多了，做起来一定很方便—“啊……”他惊喘了一声，在体内作乱的手指停顿了一秒，又沿着来路抚弄过去。  
“……安达是第一个提出这种要求的客人，我怎么能拒绝呢？”两根手指沿着刚刚找到的那一点摩挲，牙齿叼住锁骨上的一小块皮肤细细地研磨，直到血液在皮肤下层汇聚出鲜艳的颜色，他才满意地放开。  
“问题是……”他加进第三根手指，“安达跟多少人提过这种要求？”透过朦胧的泪眼，安达看见他皱起了眉头，体内的手指也不再绕着敏感点按揉，而是三根并起来快速进出—“他们都这么操过你吗？”  
“没……我没有啊……”安达带着哭腔昂起头，后背紧绷成漂亮的弧度，自己一定是湿透了，即使浴室开着花洒，也没能掩盖住手指翻搅插弄的水声，他的眼泪终于断了线似的掉下来，黑泽吻上去，手指停下动作。  
“想射……”他可怜巴巴地转头，黑泽好整以暇地吻了吻他的嘴角，手指撤出。“还不行哦。”

被扯过来面对面亲吻的时候，安达才惊觉眼前这人仍衣冠楚楚，自己几乎全裸，T恤被褪到腰上，他却只是乱了一绺头发，不徐不疾地和自己接吻，安达恼怒起来，伸手就去扯他的领带，对方也没有阻止的意思，任凭丝质的面料在安达手里揉皱成一团，破布似的丢在浴室的角落里，然后是西装马甲惨遭毒手，接着是衬衫，解开皮带裤扣的时候安达手顿了一下，抬眼去看，浴室的光从上倾泻而下，他的睫毛拉成长长的阴影，眼角带着让人恼火的笑纹。

安达堵着口气，凭什么他这么游刃有余？攥着衬衫下摆，跪下去把对方的阴茎送进嘴里的时候，他发誓要好好让这人失控一回，但他第一次做这种事，对方又太大了，才吃下去一半就已经是极限了，他委委屈屈地抬头，头顶上的目光一顿，对方的手抚上他的后颈，揪小动物似的。“吐出来。”他的声音嘶哑，安达乖乖地照做。  
“我教你。”他放柔了口吻，手插入安达的发梢。  
“先用手……”安达发誓他只是喝多了，清醒时他绝做不出这么羞耻的事情，他的手指覆上去照做，先舔弄了一圈，才又吃下去，“别用牙……乖…”他坏心眼地吞吐了几下，牙齿不小心擦过柱身，头顶上传来令他满意的抽气声。  
“坏孩子……”脑后的头发在手指间纠缠着，他努力往喉咙里送了几次，眼角被刺激得又开始蓄泪，嘴角因为动作拉出的涎液这些都顾不得了，手指下紧绷的肌肉和被攥紧的头发告诉他对方快要到了，于是他又忍着喉咙的反射吞咽了几个来回，对方一瞬间收紧了手指。  
尽管黑泽快速地抽了出来，还是有几滴射在了对方脸上，他揪着后颈把人提起来，对方的眼角和鼻头可怜怜的一片红艳，只见安达伸出一根手指，沾了点脸上的白浊，直勾勾地盯着他的脸往嘴里送，舌头一卷，喉结上下滚动了一下。  
原来脑子里突然充血是这个感觉，黑泽想。他把人压到浴室墙上接吻，与其说是接吻，不如说是在吞吃他的唇舌，这还远远不够，安达想，远远不够，下身又开始一阵阵发烫，刚刚被手指填满的后穴一片空虚，安达刚想说些什么，求求他进来，对方的手臂却托着他的大腿和屁股，把他抱起来，后背抵着墙，把他的腿根抬到腰间，“好好夹紧了。”屁股上挨了不轻不重的一巴掌。

“安达还没回答我。”他的阴茎磨蹭过后穴的入口，手臂稳稳地托着安达的屁股，还有余裕摩挲着他大腿内侧的软肉。“你都跟多少人回过家？”

安达睁着圆圆的眼睛难以置信地看他，都这种时候了，他还是不肯放过自己，可是阴茎直抵着他的屁股，他硬着头皮承认。  
“只有你……只想跟你回家。”他的脸红得滴血。  
“乖孩子。”阴茎贯穿了他。

他觉得自己像海浪上要打翻的船，一次次被抛上顶峰，每一次都快要散架了，他只想要个痛快，就算死在这里也可以，让他沉入这片海域，他的小腿渐渐哆嗦着夹不住腰，只靠着对方手臂支撑，在他快要滑下去的时候，阴茎一次又一次地把他钉回原位，他觉得自己浑身湿透了，又像着了火，他无助地抱紧对方的脖子，哭着收紧后穴。  
黑泽也忍得辛苦，安达夹得太紧了，他的速度渐渐慢下来，只是抵着安达最受不了的那点，每次抽插都故意用阴茎凸起的头部慢慢磨蹭着抽出，直到感觉到入口在吮吸着收紧，似乎不舍他离开，再抬腰一下操到最深，安达的哭腔里带着极媚的尾音，他又这么操弄了几下，安达就颤抖着求饶了。  
“求你…………呜”他的眼泪混着汗水从发梢上流下来，低头去吻黑泽的鼻尖，嘴里不住地求饶，“想要…”他舔着黑泽的唇角，昏头昏脑地把自己的唇送上去，“求你…优一………………安达想要…”  
黑泽的呼吸瞬间急促起来，他衔着安达的下唇去找他的舌尖，下身毫不留情地抵着那一点大开大合地操弄，“都给你…”他轻声说，看着安达失神的双眼和颤抖的双唇，呻吟着用后穴绞紧了他的阴茎，被冷落了一晚上的前端随着他的操弄射出一股股白色的液体，他的手指在安达的屁股上收紧，又埋在他高潮的后穴里抽插了几下，才射了进去。

他们在浴室里呆了良久，安达的酒劲褪了大半，折腾了这么一回，他的困劲又上来了，黑泽只好抱着他去花洒下给他做清理，他的手指在安达的后穴里温柔地打转，白浊混着水流冲走。  
“魔法师...”安达半闭着眼，抱着他的脖子小声嘀咕了一句。  
“安达想说什么？”  
“...今天朋友聊到了奇怪的故事，说是...嗯...”他昏昏欲睡地开口，后穴里清理的手指偶尔滑过某一点，他抗议般地在黑泽的肩头咬了一口，“三十岁还是处男的话，就会变成魔法师。你别...弄了......啊...”他的尾音又软起来，黑泽亲亲他的湿发，撤出作乱的手指，重新硬起来的下身抵上去，毫无阻碍地一插到底，脖子上的手臂收紧了。  
“那安达，是没机会了。”他坏心眼地补了一句。

等到两人终于坐进浴缸里，安达背对着他，喝了一半的柠檬水放在一边，头舒舒服服地倚靠着他的肩膀，黑泽的手臂环绕上来，手指无意识地摩挲着他锁骨上的那颗痣。  
“我看到了，台上那一幕。”黑泽突然出声。  
那是两个晚上之前，演唱到了高潮时，乐队找了台下的粉丝上来互动，主唱大人作为全场的焦点，非常大方地满足了她所有的愿望，包括单膝下跪的情歌，甚至一个吻，他偏着头，眼角扫过角落里一个忍不住站起来走掉的身影，微笑起来，吻在了她的脸颊上。  
黑泽背对着欢呼的人群，脸色更难看了。  
“我知道呀，”狐狸懒洋洋地开口，他折了一页，把漫画本扔到一边，伸出一只手沉到水下插进黑泽的指缝里，“说起来这还得怪你，我可是听说有位痴情的姑娘一连七天在酒吧里等你下班，我可是偷偷在门边看见你对她微笑了。”他得意地说。  
“说起来，这两天倒没看见她等你了，你怎么打发她走的？”  
“我告诉她，我有未婚夫了。”黑泽低下头，叼住白玉般的耳朵尖。  
狐狸颤抖了一下，整个人要躲进水里，他嘟嘟囔囔地开口，词语在他的嘴里滚来滚去：“对不起嘛，我一时气昏了头，我又没真的亲她，我看见你转身了...你今晚还冷冰冰的不对我笑！”他理直气壮地找到理由，黑泽捏着他的下巴，把他的控诉全部吞进吻里。

水下纠缠的手指上，在他眼花缭乱的装饰指环间，交叠着两枚一模一样的戒指。


End file.
